


3 A.M

by PrinceStxrm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceStxrm/pseuds/PrinceStxrm
Summary: Virgil decides to make coffee on his way to the kitchen he finds Roman crying
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	3 A.M

Virgil sighed getting out of bed, he turned his phone on to look at the time, it was 3 a.m and he still couldn't sleep, he wasn't even anxious, he just couldn't sleep, his brain wouldn't shut up, but not in a bad way, he just kept thinking about a certain someone… And it was embarrassing.

He turned his phone off and put it in his pocket, he decided that if he wasn't going to sleep he might as well get some coffee and resume his research about spirits and the paranormal.

As Virgil walked into the living room he heard sobbing and sniffling coming from the couch, he slowly walked closer to find Roman hugging his knees and crying "What are you doing crying on the couch?" He asked

Roman flinched quickly sitting up and wiping his tears with his hands "Virgil! What are you doing here?" He asked back in the most normal tone of voice he could manage at the moment

"You didn't answer my question, I asked you one first" Virgil replied sitting next to Roman

"Oh! Right! Apologies…" Roman replied "I should retire to my room" he continued standing up, Roman doesn't always talk that way, unless he is exaggerating or really upset at something and trying to reflect… That was one of the little things Virgil learned from being around him all the time, it was helpful

"Roman" Virgil grabbed his arm "Sit down," he said firmly, Roman did

"I'm fine…" Roman murmured 

"No, you are not. I can tell you are upset about something…"

"I am not," Roman said refusing to look at Virgil in the eyes

"Why were you crying then? I doubt you cry when you are feeling 'fine'... Do you?" Virgil questioned 

Roman didn't reply, he stared at his hands intensely, he was so angry now, for no reason, and it apparently showed on his face since Virgil began to brush Roman's hair slowly with his fingers, like a gentle massage, Virgil usually only does this when he needs to calm him down, Roman always adores this little gesture, he visibly relaxes and Virgil giggles "You love that, don't you?" Roman nods letting Virgil continue "Roman… I need you to tell me what's wrong" 

Roman shakes his head, he didn't want to tell Virgil why he was upset, it's honestly stupid and "It’s embarrassing" Roman said

"It can't be that bad…" Virgil replied "You know you can trust me, right? I'll love you no matter what, plus, it can't be that bad…" Roman didn't reply, so Virgil continued "You want to know something embarrassing about me?" He asked, Roman, nodded "I couldn't sleep because I was thinking about you…" he admitted hiding his blushing face with both his hands "It's dumb, I know"

Roman shook his head "It's cute" he whispered softly smiling at Virgil

"Now, can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Hug?" Roman asked and Virgil nodded pulling Roman into a hug then he started playing with his hair once again "Virgil… am I dumb?" He asked, his voice sounded so soft and sad...

"Of course not! Why would you think that?" 

"Because Janus and Logan always laugh at me…" 

Virgil sighed "They don't think you are dumb…"

"Then why do they laugh at me or mock me every time I try to help?"

"I don't know…"

"I love them, they are my friends, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt…" Roman's voice was breaking now, he was on the verge of tears

"I know exactly what you mean, Roman…" It's true, Virgil knew all too well the feeling of wanting to be liked by others but not really understanding what they expected from you "You are not dumb… You are actually really smart"

"I am?" Roman softly asked

"Of course you are! Dude… You know so much about roman and greek mythology! You are a great artist, an amazing writer, and an even better singer and actor!" Virgil exclaimed, "I admire you!" 

Roman started laughing, but it was a sad kind of laugh mixed with sobbing "Stop lying" he said

"...I'm not lying" Virgil replied in shock "Roman, you are perfect," he said pulling away from the hug and now staring at Roman who was desperately crying without even being able to speak "Oh, Roman…"

Roman gave up and abruptly placed his head onto Virgil's chest "I'm a mess… Sorry"

"Don't apologize, I love you" Virgil whispered

"I love you too…" Roman replied in between sobs

"You know what's gonna make you feel better?" Virgil asked "A Disney movie!" 

"Cuddles…" 

"And cuddles, of course"

"Kisses?" Roman asked

Virgil giggled "And kisses too" he replied, pressing his lips onto Roman's forehead

"Lips!" Roman said pointing to his lips demandingly, Virgil huffed out a laugh and pressed his lips onto Roman's, this made Roman blush unbelievably "Thank you" he whispered

"No need to thank me, your highness" Virgil giggled "Now, I'm going to make coffee, you want tea?"

"Cinnamon tea, please…"

"On it!" Virgil said standing up to walk to the kitchen, although Roman grabbed his arm to stop him

"Before you go, thank you… You always help me feel better”

Virgil smiled at the soft touch “That’s because you mean the world to me”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
